Who you are
by dabyflowers12
Summary: A pregnancy with multiples and haters hating on the baby daddy. How will Ally survive? How will she tell Austin? And how will he survive?


It had been a terrible week for Austin. The haters had really been attacking strong lately. He kept seeing more and more death threats on tweeter lately, twit after twit.

He sighed. Honestly it was really hard to take. He slowly closed the top of the laptop, the sound of it closing making him feel a bit relaxed. But a part of him couldnt forget the harsh words they had said or twitted.

He heard the slight creak of the door to Sonic Boom open and he slowly turned his head to look.

There stood Ally. She had on a pink tank top and baby blue skinny jeans on. She nervously played with the chain on her Ally necklace.

"Hey Ally." Austin said in a sad tone. "Hey Austin. What's wrong?" she asked.

She could tell something was wrong. Usually Austin was upbeat and happy. Not today. Actually he hadnt been happy all week.

"Its the haters." he said. He opened up the laptop again, this time with even more twits.

"Im sorry Austin." she said. She leaned over and gave him a hug. Something about Ally felt different to Austin.

Little did he know about Ally's secret.

Ally was pregnant with natural triplets. You're probably asking yourself : What's natural triplets? Its when ovary releases one egg and the other ovary releases one that separates in two. Its verry rare to have natural triplets. Ally only found out today she was pregnant and was having triplets.

_"So miss_ Dawson._ You say you think you might be pregnant?" the doctor asked. "Yes." Ally whispered. The doctor asked Ally various questions whitch Ally awnsered. Finally the questions were over. The doctor asked Ally to lie down on cot. The doctor lifted Ally's shirt and placed goo on her belly._

_The doctor took a wand and held it above her belly. Then an image appeared on the screen. "Congradulations miss Dawson! You are pregnant with three little babies!" the doctor said._

_Ally was in shock. "Three?!" she asked in a panicky tone. "Yes. See. Three little dots. 1. 2. 3." the doctor said pointing at three little dots on the screen. And that's when reality hit her._

She couldnt tell Austin. He was already depressed. He didn't need the stress of three babies as well.

/

Ally was now 2 months pregnant. She grabbed a yellow t-shirt and a black skirt. She was going to tell her dad about her pregnancy today.

She spent forever in the washroom brushing her hair and trying to stall. Eventually she gave up and forced herself to go talk to her dad.

She found him on the computer. He was playing Angry Birds muttering stuff at the birds as they soared through the sky and missing the ugly green pigs. Ally stifled a laugh and cleared her throat.

"Dad. I need to talk to you." she said trying not to cry.

"What is it pumpkin?" her dad asked, sensing something wrong.

She couldn't take it anymore she fell to her knees in tears. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" her dad asked.

"I-I-I'm -" she started but then paused. "pregnant." she said whispering the last word.

She felt her dad pull her in for a hug and start rubbing her back. "It's triplets." she said into his shirt between sobs.

"Whos the father?" he asks. "Austin." she says. Her dad just held her while she cried. He tried to reasure her but nothing helped.

/

She was now three months pregnant. She walked into Sonic Boom. She saw Austin sitting at the piano.

She heard him sniffling and when he turned around his cheeks were stained with tears.

She walked over to him and hugged him. She was thankful she hadn't gained a lot of weight from the pregnancy yet.

"Im sorry Austin." she said. She started to softly sing to him.

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid_

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again _

_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_Cause someone's gonna be there_

_when you dont_

_When you dont_

_If you wanna cry Ill be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh Ill be your smile_

_If you wanna fly I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be _

_If you wanna climb Ill be your ladder_

_If you wanna run Ill be your road_

_If you want a friend doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me _

_Yeah_

She looked over at his arm when she finished singing and gasped.

All over his arms were scars. "Austin." she whispered. She pulled him closer to her and stroked his hair. She lightly kissed his cheek and got up.

"I have to go work the register. I'll be back." she said before walking over to the cash register.

/

Ally was 4 months pregnant and struggling alot. But she stayed positive so she could help Austin.

She really was showing but since she had a smaller body it wasnt that terrible.

She sighed and layed down on her bed. She was super nervous. She also knew she was going to have to tell Austin at somepoint but when?

She let tear fall and stroked her belly. "Hi babies. It's your mommy." she said to her belly. " I love you guys SO much. I can't wait to meet you." she said crying a little.

She rembered the other day when Austin mentioned her weight to her.

_It was a normal day at Sonic Boom. The day had been good and there weren't to many crazy costumers. Just then Austin walked in._

_He had a black eye and had tear stains on his cheeks. "Austin are you ok?" Ally asked walking over to him._

_"Ok?! Ally my life has been hell! I've gotten death threats online! There's hater pages about me! I'm getting beaten up! And you ask me if I'm ok?!" he yelled._

_"I'm sorry Austin." she said through tears. " No Ally. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really stressed." he said. "It's ok." she said wrapping her arms around him._

_Austin smiled and pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair and kept her close to him. But something was different about her. _

_They pulled apart. Austin looked down at her shirt. Through her shirt was a bump. Not as huge as it should be but a bump._

_"Hey Ally. Have you gained weight?" he asked her. She blushed. Think Ally. she thought. " Um, my doctor said I was to thin so I had to gain weight." she lied. _

_Suprisingly he bought it. " Oh, ok." he said._

She wasn't feeling well. Probably because of the pregnancy. She heard the door open and there was her dad with a bowl of soup. He handed her the bowl and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for everything dad." she said. " Your welcome. After you finish get some rest. Oh and by the way you really should tell Austin." he said before leaving.

Ally just sat there staring at the soup. Did she really want to tell Austin just yet? She sat there for a couple minutes before she realized her soup was getting cold.

'Ill think about it later.' she thought.

/

A month later Ally was 5 months pregnant and life was super stressful. There was all the hater drama and the pregnancy.

She didn't want to leave the house most days, like today. She slowly sat up and got up out of her huge bed.

She pulled on a turquoise maxi dress and sandals and lightly brushed her hair. She walked over to her beige Chevrolet Aveo. It was a really nice car. She put the keys in the ignition and listened to the sound of the car starting.

Finally she left for Sonic Boom.

When she got there she parked the car and walked in. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to the practice room.

She saw Austin sitting on the couch crying. His blue t-shirt he had on was soaked with tears. He looked up at her his brown eyes all red and puffy.

She saw more scars on his arms and she started to cry. She sat beside him on the couch and started rubbing his back.

"Why Austin?" she asked. " Ally that's not all I did..." he said trailing off, his voice hoarse.

"What did you do?" Ally asked uncertain if she really wanted to know. " Last night..,.. I tried to overdose." he said through tears.

"Austin..." Ally said before pulling him close to her. She wished the haters would stop. She cried to. She could only try and remember the good times. She closed her eyes and thought back to his sweet 16 a while back.

_The place was packed. Strobe lights were all around the room making the darkened room come alive with color._

_There were lots of guests there, all dressed really nice. _

_Ally, Trish and Dez stood off to the side waiting for Austin to come out. Ally had her hair down as usual and was wearing a long pearl colored sleevless dress with a heart shaped neckline. By her waist was a cluster of white jewels going around to the back of her dress._

_She had on pearl earrings and a pearl necklace on. She was wearing a bracelet Austin had given her with a small gold plate in the middle. It had an engraving that said: A&A 4Ever  
_

_She also had on white heels and verry subtle makeup. _

_Trish on the other hand had on a short bright purple dress on with green leopard print all over. She had on hoop earrings with a big chunky necklace around her neck. To top it all off she had a pair of black heels on and verry bright makeup._

_And Dez, well he was wearing that big suit again and he already had his pants filled with shrimp._

_Just then a tall figure walked out on stage, microphone in hand._

_"Hey everyone! I'm Austin Moon!" he yelled but not in an angry tone but a happy tone._

_"I'd like to call up my friends Ally, Trish and Dez to come sing karaoke with me!" he yelled into the crowd._

_They all got on stage and hugged Austin. " So what should we sing?" Austin asked them._

_"Illusion." said Ally and Trish at the same time Dez said Oh Canada. "Dez, why would we sing Oh Canada? We're American!" Trish yelled at the redhead._

_They began to sing after that._

_I'll be yo- OH CANADA!_

_They were interrupted by Dez. Everything went quiet. "Hey Austin." Dez whispered. "Can we go to Canada?" he asked. The four friends burst out laughing. The rest of the evening was just as awesome._

That was all in the past though. Ally sighed. She didn't know why know they were being so horrible but she just wanted it to stop for Austin.

/

A month later Ally was 6 months pregnant. She had a doctors appointment that day and was going to find out the genders.

She looked down at her growing belly and started talking to her babies.

"Hi little ones. It's mommy. Mommy loves you verry verry much ok. You'll get to meet your daddy soon I promise. I love you with all my heart, don't ever forget that. You can always come to me, no matter what. I love you ." she said crying a little.

Just then her pink blouse moved. She kept her hand on her stomach and felt them kick her. She was crying. Her babies are still alive. She smiled. She got up to leave and walked out the door.

15 minutes later, she arrived at the doctors office. She put a smile on her face and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I have an appointment with Dr. Lennike." she said trying to pronounce the name of the doctor.

The receptionist who had super short red hair searched through multiple papers. She looked up, her icy blue eyes staring right at Ally. She held a paper in one hand ever so delicatly with one manicured finger sticking out. "Ah yes. Miss Dawson. You may go see the doctor now." she said, a strong English accent following with the words.

"Thanks." Ally said and walked away. She walked down the hall looking for the right room. Finally she found the room and carefully pushed it open.

In the room stood a short petite asian woman with long black hair trailing down her back. A white doctors coat hung loosely from her small figure.

"Hello. You must be Allyson. I'm Dr. Lennike, but you can call me Victoria. Would you like me to call you Ally?" she asked with a smile.

Ally nodded and began to awnser the lady's questions. The doctor asked questions such as: How old are you? How far along are you? How much have you gained? Are you taking your vitamins? And other things like that.

Finally the questions were over and Ally breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't really like personnal questions. They just made her feel uncomfortable.

The doctor instructed Ally to go lie down on the cot. Ally did as told and walked over to the cot. She got up and layed still although it wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay on.

The doctor came over and lifted Ally's shirt up. She spread some blue goo all over her belly. She waved the wand over her belly and an image showed up the screen.

"Your babies are doing just fine. Would you like to know the genders?" the doctor asked. Ally nodded.

"Your having 2 girls and 1 boy. Congrats!" the doctor said. "Thanks." Ally said.

After that they discussed things like medical care and the birth plan. Ally had been scheduled for a C-section. Ally was really scared. She needed to tell Austin before the C-section.

She got up, said goodbye and left. But the thought of the C-section remained in her mind.

/

A month later Ally was 7 months pregnant. She hadn't heard anything from Austin, in the past month and she was super worried about him.

In the past month, her dad had helped find her a house. The house had 2 bedrooms, 1 washroom and everything else was a decent size.

The nursery had been painted yellow and there were 3 seperate cribs. 2 pink ones and 1 blue crib.

She had already bought everything including clothes, toys, change table and diapers.

She sat down on the rocking chair in the nursery room and tried to think of names.

She thought for about an hour until she got some ideas.

"How about Alexis Marie Moon, Alyssa Marie Moon and Ashton Monica Moon." she said giggling a little. " Do you guys like that?" she asked and felt a bunch of little kicks in return. She smiled. She chose the names because they were similar to Austin and Ally.

She laughed a little when she thought of Monica, a memory in her head coming up.

_"Hey Ally!" Austin yelled running down the stairs of Sonic Boom. "What is it Austin?" Ally asked not really sure if she wanted to know._

_"I'm going to change my middle name! I don't know what Ill change it to, but I will change it!" he said. "Did you get permission?" Ally asked._

_"Ahh! No! I am going to text my mom!" he said sending a message. Just then his phone buzzed. " She says 'Hell No Austin! Because of that your first born son has to have the middle name Monica!'" he said._

_Ally burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest._

Ally smiled at the memory. Your daddy is so silly." she said to her belly.

/

Ally was now 8 months pregnant. She heard that lately he wouldnt come out of his room, he was so depressed.

Ally was going to meet up with Trish today to tell her about her pregnancy, but thoughts of Austin kept coming to mind.

She looked through her closet and picked out a red tank top and blue shorts. She brushed her hair in the washroom thinking about Austin. She wanted to tell him, but it was so hard. She shook him out of her thoughts and tried to think about how her day would go.

She finally finished and looked in the mirror. She looked pretty good.

She put on her shoes and left to go to the cafe.

When she got there she saw Trish waiting for her, one hand on her cheek the other holding a small cup of coffee.

Ally got out of her car and walked over towards Trish.

"Trish!" "Ally!" they said. They ran over to eachother and hugged tightly. When they pulled apart Trish looked down at Ally's big belly.

Ally noticed her staring. "Yes Trish, I'm pregnant with triplets." she said. " Im going to be an aunt! What are their names?" she asked. "Alexis Marie Moon, Alyssa Marie Moon and Ashton Monica Moon ." Ally said.

"Moon?!" Trish yelled her coffee spilling. " Does Austin know?" she asked. "No..." Ally said. Just then Ally was pulled up. "Trisha where are we going?" Ally asked. "To go tell Austin." Trish said. Ally was about to say something but thought better of it.

She climbed into Trishs car, trying to get the seatbelt across her big belly. She finally got it and she tryed to relax, just praying things would go alright.

When they got there they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Mimi awnsered the door. "Austin's upstairs." she said.

Trish dragged Ally up the stairs until they got to his room. Trish pounded on the door. The door opened and there stood Austin.

"Austin, Ally has something to say to you." Trish said. Ally took a deep breath and then started to speak. "Austin, I'm pre - Ahhhhh!" Ally screamed, collapsing onto the floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Hospital. Labour." was all Ally managed to say. "Austin, get your stuff ready. Your going to spend a night in the hospital." Trish said. "Why me?" he asked. "Because you're about to become a father." Trish replied.

When they got to the hospital, they put Ally in a room and Trish phoned Mr. Dawson to come bring Allys stuff.

The doctors told Ally once she was in the room that she would giving birth naturally, because she was already 9 cm dialated, there were no operating rooms available and if they waited to long Ally could get an infection.

"Ally why didn't you tell me?" Austin asked stroking her hair. "Because you already had enough stress and I was worried you wouldn't want to be a part of their lives." Ally said.

"Ally, is would've been there all along. I will love you and our kids forever." he said.

Ally started crying and Austin pulled her close. A few minutes later the doctor came in and told Ally to push. Austin squeezed her hand and kissed her forehed. Finally after about 5 minutes of pushing, they heard the first little cry.

"It's a girl!" the doctor yelled. Finally their other 2 kids were born.

Just then, out of nowhere Ally felt Austin grab her face and connected his lips with hers. Ally smiled and kissed back.

Finally they pulled apart. " I love you." Austin said. "I love you to." said Ally.

Finally they got to see their little babies. Baby A was a girl with blonde hair. They named her Alexis Marie Moon. Baby B was their little boy with blonde hair. His name was Ashton Monica Moon, although Ally had trouble convincing Austin at first to use the middle name. And baby C had brown hair and was a little girl. Her name was Alyssa Marie Moon.

"Our families complete now." Austin said before kissing Ally.

/

3 years later, Austin and Ally had gotten married. They were really happy and haters didn't bother Austin anymore.

Austin was standing over Ally watching her cook pancakes. "They smell so good." Austin said. "Well you have to wait." Ally said. " Can you go get the kids?" Ally asked. "Yeah." Austin said giving Ally a peck on the cheek before going to get the kids.

Ally carefully took the pancakes of the grill and put them on the plates. "Mommy!" Ally turned around to see her 3 kids running towards her. She hugged them and kissed them each on the head.

Alexis had long blonde hair and brown eyes and looked a lot like her dad. So did Ashton. Alyssa though looked a lot like Ally.

Ally smilied watching the kids eat. Austin walked over to her. "Hey Ally if you could change the past would you?" he asked. "Nope ." She smiled. "Its all part of who you are." she said before giving Austin a kiss.

**Authors note: Yay! Finally finished even though its one in the morning! I hope you guys like it! Love ya!**


End file.
